


We used to be alive

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 1





	We used to be alive

像从几万里的深海跃出，第一口空气进鼻有些辣，随后是满嘴的腥，JP睁开眼，一张熟悉的脸在对面。首先是疼，他发现头顶有个水压巨大的喷头，水珠灌下来像冰雹。他往地面一看，全是血污，从亚历克斯和他的身上漫下来。他努力动了动舌头，才憋出一句“怎么回事”。  
他努力回想，迷迷糊糊回忆起被手上针孔的来历，以及亚历克斯，对，他的旧识，他是因——就是在他联系的工作上出了错，JP才被绑架到了露米娅岛。而罪魁祸首和他一样被扒光，全身都是淡化的伤痕，靠在对面的墙上。  
这个隔间是透明的，他们尽力往后靠，空间还是窄到膝盖相顶。  
“你死了。”亚历克斯眨眨眼。  
JP打量熟人冷静的眼眸，不像说谎的样子，但这般戏谑又仿佛骂人的话，实在是难以置信：“你才死了。”  
作为一个老北京，他不是没有去过澡堂，然而还挺遥远的，在他姥爷还在的时候。外国人白皙的皮肤和交错的疤痕形成强烈的对比，这么直晃晃地靠那么近，还不再应他，反常又如坐针毡。他动荡的心思飘到外面，却发现他们是唯一的光源，四周黑乎乎的，只有器械闪烁的绿光。  
他后知后觉地检查自己身上的伤，淡得像陈年旧伤，记忆却让JP确信不是。难道换身体了？JP正想转过身去看看墙壁能不能映出脸，地下的水不再流失了，蓝色的药液慢慢储了起来。  
“草。”JP盯着自己被浸没的脚指头：“我们是触犯了什么规定要被浸猪笼了吗？”  
“放心，”没有戴墨镜的亚历克斯额头上有条划伤刚结痂的伤口，比从前还要病蔫蔫，一点安神的作用都没有：“就当做个SPA。”  
外国人没有管JP冷冷的笑话，比从前无趣多了。从前——好绵长的一个词，好像他们有好多故事似的。也不算少，至少是JP人生的转折点之一。  
从高中辍学以后，他的生意不错，能让他如愿以偿宅在家里尝比萨可乐和游戏。在亚历克斯联系他的时候，他恍惚以为快乐的日子才过了一个月，但一看邮件的日期，一年已经过去了。  
亚历克斯是找他谈大生意的，按他的能力轻而易举。但这个俄罗斯毛子像反间片里的古怪间谍，也不晓得是否是害怕留下电子痕迹，每次谈话都在满是大爷和小孩的公园里，面对面谈。  
咖啡厅不是更寻常吗？JP抱怨过，或者来一场power lunch，管吃管喝，场所高档还不怪异。结果亚历克斯用当时还不怎么地道的北京话回答：“北京的公园又大又多，我总得安排点机会溜溜。”  
JP哭笑不得，从那以后他们还真的把北京的所有公园逛完了，JP的半条命还得亏最感谢共享单车。他以为这就结束了，结果亚历克斯请他去俄罗斯“度假”。  
“我对观光没有兴趣。”JP在红场说。他不信亚历克斯还没逛过莫斯科的广场。  
“我有兴趣。”特工先生挥挥他的信用卡。  
他们当时和安全局合作在挖露米娅的情报，JP经常被带到安全局看毛子用外星语对着墙壁上用图钉和红线夸张展示的人物关系档案喷来喷去。在亚历克斯让他做事之前他通常就无事可做观察每一位调查员，又高又壮——对比之下亚历克斯亲切多了——于是更多时候开始对着亚历克斯走神。  
但亚历克斯也不是JP的二十四小时专属接线员，JP没走过几个景点就被绑架了。特别的玄乎，导致JP开头还以为是恐怖袭击，摇摇晃晃了好久，重见光明第一眼就是明治，他恍然大悟，自己深陷其中了。  
他的记忆是含糊的，感觉自己的身体像被设置了自动保密机制，试验开始和实验结束之间的记忆永远是一片空白。好奇使然，他在休息时间去翻过电子档案室，找到的都是各个实验体的缺陷记录，JP算是最平淡无奇的了，明治老头八成是嫉妒自己过分夺目的才华了。  
就是在这片档案里，他看到了下一个实验体的名字：亚历克斯。  
因果报应。  
他总算想起了所有的模式，在进行了第不知道几次试验以后，他和亚历克斯在实验开始之前达成了合作的协议，再次醒来就是这么个德行了。  
“你从来没有在治疗的过程醒来过。”亚历克斯把头仰起来笑：“好几次被关在一起我都想你是不是活不过来了。”  
“所以是只有我不知道试验内容是什么吗？”JP在戳自己身上的几道伤。  
“因为你被淘汰了嘛。”药剂已经浸过了腰，他们像在一个浴缸里，如果嘴里叼上一根烟，不知道还以为是刚暧昧缠绵过。亚历克斯继续讲：“受得伤越重，就越需要被关进来治疗，你被维克莱恩扔了好几次。”他顿了顿：“哦，你应该不记得谁是维克莱恩了，不过不记得比记得好，也不用有心理负担。”  
“我们要在这里待多久？”出于本能的询问，地方实在是有点小。  
“至少两个小时吧，你无聊可以睡会儿。”  
“醒都醒了，当然陪你聊聊天啦。”JP缩到亚历克斯同侧肩并肩坐着，这样舒服多了：“为什么你说得好像每次都在看我治疗？”  
“因为我根本没有晕过去。”亚历克斯的声音很轻，现在水位已经恒定了，他们像水族馆里被观赏的鱼，在黑漆漆之中唯一发光的物体里待着。  
“实验是什么实验？”  
“残杀实验。”亚历克斯脸色苍白，眼神跟没对上焦似的。  
JP毫无印象，现在的他特别像一夜无梦，却忽然被拿着手电筒照醒，仿佛上一秒还没睡过去的断片状态。明明记忆是顺着的轴，越靠近的应该记得越清楚，他想起他们的合作协议：“我们成功了吗？”  
“成功了也失败了。”这天很难聊下去了，所幸也不用聊，因为亚历克斯靠着JP就睡了——如果他提过的好几次JP都没醒来的治疗存在的话，面对可能存在的威胁确实是睡不着的，但现在JP醒了，他也没必要强撑，就耷拉着脑袋睡了。  
轮到JP无聊了，虽然他是挺没戒备心的人，刚醒过来却让他再怎么无聊也睡不下去，余光就可以看到亚历克斯金色的脑袋，他开始给记忆做完形填空，复健不上去的空白始终没有亚历克斯的眼睫毛好看，他开始数亚历克斯身上的疤，脑补它们的故事，最后它们慢慢被蓝色的药液洗净，他们也重新回到了“陆地”。  
亚历克斯被摇醒时一副撑着眼皮很累的模样，他指指门示意JP先出去，掐起自己的额头来。  
“你做眼保健操啊？”非礼勿视，JP说完就往黑暗里去了，谁知落地也不冷冰冰的，脚上踩的就是最常穿的四季皆宜实验服。他一边套上，一双手越过他去取另外一套，布料摩挲的声音，附上一句刚睡醒惺忪的“低血糖”。  
这似乎是寻常的一天，也许是早晨夜晚或者黄昏，亚历克斯轻车熟路地推着JP向前，呼哧一声万物就照进来了，光，昆虫的叫声，以及被照亮的亚历克斯的手——一切都寻常，除却没有他们以外的第三人——越往平日走到走投无路的路走就越觉得寂静，亚历克斯也不说话，就随着JP走。  
手术室。药房。档案室。寝室。食堂。灯塔。海……  
JP停在了教堂前，怔怔地看着地面上的十字架和眼前某种意义上焕然一新的世界发呆。亚历克斯依靠在教堂掉了一截的门上，在等他说话的样子。  
白日梦。蝇王。铁幕逃生。荒岛漂流。世界末日。二人……  
亚历克斯牵起他的手，在不存在的神的注视下，他的眼眸像燃烧的宝石，将他只有万分之一的记忆补完，他想起了永恒的毁灭、斗争和复活，还有这双手的温度。  
“你说我死了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你也死了。”  
“我们都死了。”  
“死了也会低血糖吗？”  
“死了还能亲热呢。”  
“那一起死了真好。”  
这一次他们的肉身不会再醒来，但灵魂合葬在了一齐。


End file.
